αll oя иoтhiиg
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —El amar tanto a alguien, ¿acaso es un pecado? —todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, había terminado en eso. Usar a alguien, humillarlo y engañarlo; definitivamente no era amor. WARNING: Yaoi Hard.


**N**otas de la autora: Hola a todos los que hayan entrado a mi historia, bueno... hace mucho tiempo que estoy en la etapa "hoja en blanco". Es horroroso. Supongo que muchos escritores me entenderán a que me refiero, he traído esta historia–la cual espero poder acabarla–. Es de la pareja de Sasuke x Naruto, cabe aclarar que siempre me ha gustado que Naruto sea el uke (las amantes del yaoi y las fujoshis entenderán de lo que hablo) y así quisiera que se quedasé. En fin, espero disfruten la lectura.

**Warning!: **Malas palabras, yaoi (chico x chico), lemmon, OoC, UA.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, lo único mío es el trama de esta historia.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**๋****• **All or Nothing **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL**๋****•**

**Prólogo. **

En esta vida sólo existen dos opciones: todo o nada. Eso él lo sabía perfectamente.

Muchas personas podrían pensar en miles de cosas maravillosas acerca del amor, sin embargo… todo era una completa mierda. Todas esas cosas que rumoreaban los idiotas enamorados no era más que una gran bola de mentiras o… tal vez no tanto.

Él era hombre y–desgraciadamente–la persona que amaba también lo era. Eso era una de las cosas por las cuales él tenía ese concepto del amor.

— ¡Oye, Naruto! ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo, fuertemente una hermosa chica de cabello rosa.

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, sabía que esta reacción sólo había hecho enojar a su amiga; sin embargo, ¿cómo podía mantenerse concentrado después de que hubiera pasado _eso_ el día anterior?

_«Desde ahora, tú serás mi esclavo sexual»_

Eso le había dicho Sasuke, su mejor amigo y… amor no correspondido. En el momento que había escuchado esas palabras, muchas preguntas empezaron a invadir su mente como: ¿se habrá dado cuenta que lo quiero? ¿Acaso ha notado que me pongo nervioso cada vez que estoy cerca de él? ¿O tal vez ha escuchado los latidos de mi corazón?

Para muchas personas esta clase de preguntas podría parecerles realmente cursis e innecesarias, pero para él… significaba algo más, un sentimiento que no tiene límite. Y si lo tiene, aun no lo ha encontrado.

Aun podía sentir las manos grandes del moreno invadiendo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con desesperación y su lengua saboreando cada parte de él.

—Voy al baño. —dijo Naruto, de repente. Miró con cierto toque de felicidad a su amiga, la cual no lo miraba del mismo modo. —Prometo que cuando vuelva te ayudaré con el proyecto.

Jaló un poco las mejillas de Sakura que había formado un puchero y salió del salón. A su grupo le había tocado participar en el festival de primavera, no tenía idea de cómo podría ayudarles y el estar siendo presionado por Sakura tampoco le ayudaba.

Entró al sanitario, despreocupado o al menos eso intentaba parecer. Sus mejillas ardieron al instante al ver quien estaba ahí. Naruto dio dos pasos hacia atrás y giró sobre sí dispuesto a irse.

—No es necesario que huyas de mí. —dijo el joven pelinegro, mirándolo por el espejo frente a él. El rubio tragó fuertemente saliva y se trató de controlar, estaba muy confundido por lo que había pasado ese día como para encontrárselo en ese momento. Aún no tenía el valor suficiente como para poder enfrentarlo.

—Yo… sólo venía a… lavarme las manos. —dijo Naruto, sintiendo su voz entrecortarse.

—Adelante. —dijo Sasuke, mirándolo de reojo. Naruto se acercó a él, sintiendo a su corazón empezar a latir fuertemente. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas fallarían y cometería una estupidez frente a él. Lavó sus manos, sin levantar su vista. En ese momento la espuma que salía del frote de sus manos era lo más interesante que encontraba. Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke caminando hacia la salida, una parte de él se sentía aliviado y otra parte de él no quería que se fuera.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, levantó su mirada y el sonrojo creció más al encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros. Su corazón parecía haberse detenido en ese momento, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tanto le gustaba del moreno.

— ¿Creíste que me iba a quedar tranquilo después de que me pusieras semejante rostro? —preguntó Sasuke, acercándose a él y terminando la frase en su oído. Naruto trató de darse la vuelta, pero sus manos enseguida se vieron aprisionadas por las del pelinegro.

—Sa…Sasu…Sasuke… no… alguien nos…

—No hay nadie, además… he cerrado la puerta. —dijo Sasuke, mordiendo levemente la oreja de Naruto. Naruto entrecerró sus ojos, y sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su barbilla, obligándolo a verse en el espejo; mientras con la otra seguía apresando sus dos manos.

— ¿Estás excitado? ¿Cierto? —preguntó Sasuke con un toque de burla, el cual hirió un poco a Naruto.

—N-no… ¡no es verdad! —dijo Naruto, cerrando los ojos para ya no verse más en el espejo. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes, al sentir la lengua de Sasuke pasearse por su cuello.

—Sé honesto contigo mismo, tu cuerpo me desea. —susurró Sasuke, aun sujetándolo de las manos y poniendo su mano libre sobre el bulto sobresaliente del pantalón de Naruto, empezando a masajearlo.

—So…mos hombres…esto…es…

— ¿Raro? ¿Te atreves a decir eso, cuando tú fuiste el que me sedujo?

Naruto abrió su boca, sintiendo un hilo de baba escurrir por su boca, sentía como el botón de su pantalón era desabrochado y una mano intrusa se metía dentro de su ropa interior, masturbándolo ágilmente.

—Ah… ah…—Naruto trató de retener los gemidos que trataban de salir por su boca, cuantas veces había soñado estar en esa situación y ahora, todo parecía tan real. Unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en sus bellos ojos azules, miró nuevamente su reflejo y se avergonzó de sí mismo. Ahí estaba con el rostro sonrojado y mordiendo su labio inferior para tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—No hagas ese rostro tan excitante…—escuchó la voz de Sasuke inundar sus tímpanos, sus manos fueron liberadas, pero la mitad de su cuerpo fue posicionado sobre el lavabo. Sus pantalones cayeron junto con su ropa interior, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como uno de los dedos del Uchiha jugueteaba con su ano.

—Sas…Sasuke… por favor… no…—dijo Naruto, mirando su rostro sonrojado en el espejo. Naruto sabía que su cuerpo lo estaba deseando tanto, pero… la cruda realidad le golpeaba fuertemente en la cara. El hecho de que el pelinegro no sintiera nada por él le dolía mucho.

—Guarda…silencio o nos escucharan…—dijo Sasuke, introduciendo el segundo dedo con el fin de prepararlo rápidamente, Naruto sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y su boca y ojos se abrieron al sentir su orgasmo llegar.

—Eso fue rápido…—dijo Sasuke con un toque de burla. Naruto sintió el miembro de Sasuke entrar poco a poco en él, las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su miembro y tetillas. Todo eso era tan vergonzoso.

Él siempre había deseado eso, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo lo único que se podía preguntar era: ¿por qué?

Jamás imaginó que el Uchiha de un día para otro tomara su cuerpo, de hecho nunca en la vida pensó que sucedería. Nunca.

Ahora se encontraba ahí semidesnudo siendo penetrado por su mejor amigo. Ambos eran hombres, estaba mal, pero…

—Te amo… Sasuke…—fue lo último que susurró Naruto, antes de cerrar completamente los ojos para disfrutar de su orgasmo.

Lo último que vio fue la cara burlona de Sasuke llegando también a su orgasmo.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos con el prólogo. Como pudieron leer, en este fanfic habrá puro drama. ¡Bu!

Naruto como esclavo, Sasuke como su amo. Es una situación bastante genial a mí parecer. Si quieren saber como continua este fanfic, recuerden agregar la historia a favoritos y dejarme un **review** para la inspiración. No comenten en el facebook si es que vieron el link ahí, simplemente no les tomó importancia cuando son en otro sitio que no sea este (al menos comentarios con respecto a mis historias). **Las historias se alimentan de reviews**, así que no se los nieguen y dejen un review. ;) Aunque no tengan cuenta pueden dejarlos, ok. Me despido, deseándolos leer en el siguiente capítulo.

**R**eviews?


End file.
